


Нежность

by Angulema



Series: Meludir/Feren Series [21]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Elves, Fluff, Gentleness, M/M, PWP, Romance, Winter, maybe it's even not mature, rather pg-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неторопливое зимнее утро</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нежность

Занималось утро. Поленья давно уже прогорели и воздух в комнате был прохладным, но вдвоем под одеялом было тепло. Мелудир улыбнулся, не открывая глаз, чувствуя, как обостряются слух и осязание. Положил ладонь Ферену на грудь, медленно повел вниз. Ферен дышал ровно — еще спал? или не хотел выдавать себя? Когда пальцы Мелудира скользнули ниже пупка, Ферен перехватил его руку. Мелудир улыбнулся, крепче зажмурился, чтобы еще ярче ощущать, как слегка шершавые губы — обветренные в дозоре — нежно касаются каждого пальца, между пальцами, прижимаются к ладони; как обдает теплым дыханием кожу. Ферен касается губами запястья, проводит языком по вене — и Мелудир шумно выдыхает, сумрак под веками вспыхивает яркими цветами.

Ферен тянет его на себя, и у Мелудира на мгновение перехватывает дыхание от нахлынувших ощущений: дыхание Ферена на его щеке, соприкосновение каждой частички кожи от груди до бедер, учащенное сердцебиение — свое и Ферена, — нарастающий где-то внутри жар.

Теперь можно открыть глаза — чтобы поймать взгляд, чтобы утонуть в потемневших от желания любимых глазах, которые теперь глубже всего мира, созданного Единым, но в которых он сам теперь больше, чем мир. Падать, падать в эту темно-ореховую бездну, зная, что точно так же Ферен теряется в его глазах.

И тогда весь мир вокруг перестает существовать, оставляя лишь их двоих, и время останавливается. Мелудир прижимается губами к губам Ферена, Ферен обнимает его за спину, и сложно сказать, движутся ли они или всё только кажется, а на самом деле есть только бездна их глаз, одна на двоих, и они падают туда вдвоем, и ничто иное не имеет значения…

 

Когда мир возвращается на свое место и течение времени восстанавливается, сумрак в комнате все тот же. Свежий воздух холодит спину Мелудира — одеяло сползло, — шея горит от поцелуев: Ферен находит ее насколько же необъяснимо притягательной, насколько Мелудир — уши Ферена.

Мелудир соскальзывает на простынь, водворяет одеяло на место, кладет ладонь Ферену на грудь. Тот накрывает его ладонь своей.

 

Наверное, за это Мелудир и любит зиму: за неспешные утра, когда длинный тягучий сумрак стирает границы между явью и сном, за одно одеяло на двоих, за разделенные тепло и молчание. Лес вокруг крепко спит до самой весны, и Мелудиру иногда кажется, что они тоже спят, а каждая зима — это длинный сон.

Но сейчас его ладонь окружена живым теплом, а тело помнит о недавней близости, и Мелудир точно знает, что не спит. И то, что он не спит вместе с Ференом, наполняет его нежностью до кончиков ушей.

 

_04.03.2016_


End file.
